Super Mario Bros VS The Terrible Trio
by DisneyVillain13
Summary: Bowser was defeated and sent to Shy Guy Prison. Now he has escaped along with King Boo and Petey Piranha, and they have kidnapped Peach, Daisy, and Birdo. Now Mario, Luigi and Yoshi must stop the Terrible Trio... or can they?
1. Introduction

Introduction

_**Introduction**_

There is peace in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi have once again defeated Bowser, and they went to their summer home in an island near the coast of Isle Delfino, and Yoshi and Birdo joined the Mario Bros. and their respective princesses (Peach and Daisy) in their vacation. On the day this story begins, Yoshi, Mario and Luigi were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the house while Peach, Daisy and Birdo were shopping in Coconut Mall. In short, all was well in their vacation. Well, almost everything. See, in Bowser's last scheme, he had really gone too far, so when he was defeated, Toadsworth suggested that the once mighty King Koopa be sent to prison. Not just any prison, though; Toadsworth had said to send him to Shy Guy Prison. Shy Guy Prison was an island far, far off the coast of Lavalava Island. However, only the very worst of villains were sent there, for it was extremely secure, with a million Shy Guy guards to keep very few prisoners inside. But even Shy Guy Prison couldn't retain the anger of King Koopa… or could it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"YES!" cried Mario, "YEAH! I told you I was a force to be reckoned with!" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi had been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Mario's Wii for quite a while. Mario had creamed his friends often, but Luigi and Yoshi just couldn't accept a loss. "This is getting pretty boring," complained Yoshi, "You guys want to play Mario Kart Wii?" "YEAH!" cried the Mario Bros. in unison. They continued playing until Luigi asked a specific question. It had been bugging him greatly, and it ended up bugging everyone. "Don't you guys wonder how Bowser is doing in jail?" he asked. "Well," replied Yoshi, "He's very likely getting beaten up by Sergeant Shy Guy. You know him." Sergeant Shy Guy was a Shy Guy with huge biceps that wore heavy iron gloves – which would have destroyed anybody else's hands – as if they were made of the lightest silk. He was also the jail keeper of Shy Guy Prison, and had an awfully short temper. It would have been no surprise if he really were beating the tar out of Bowser at that exact moment. "Well," said Mario, "I hope Shy Guy Prison teaches that brute a lesson."

Bowser was being led to his cell by Sergeant Shy Guy himself. The prison had very few cells, and only 2 were occupied. It was no surprise – very few villains can be so downright evil as to end up in Shy Guy Prison. When he arrived at his cell, the first thing Bowser did was look around for another villain that had ended up like him. The other prisoners were, in the cell next to his, King Boo and, chained to the floor in the center of the prison, roaring and thrashing while Shy Guy guards jabbed him with electrified spears, Petey Piranha. "Why are you here?" asked King Boo. "My last scheme against the Mario Bros. went all wrong," replied Bowser, "They defeated me, and that no-good Toadsworth suggested I be sent here, the dirty fungus…" "No." said King Boo, "They wouldn't have admitted you in here _just_ because of that. You did something worse. Something truly evil. What did you do?" Bowser sighed. "I killed all the Piantas in Delfino Isle after I gathered them all in Delfino Plaza. I blew it up…" he said. "Ah," said King Boo, "So _that's_ why you're here." "_**BOO!**_" barked Sergeant Shy Guy, "You have a visit." "Really?" asked King Boo, "Wait a minute. If it's one of my minions, tell him I'm sick and tired of them insisting, and that they can have their stupid house party in the mansion, and whatever else they want to do!" "It's a human, Boo," replied the massive Shy Guy, "Professor E. Gadd, to be exact. Why he wants to see _you_, I don't know. With that, he opened the door and in stepped the Professor. "What do you want?!" cried King Boo, "I'm already locked in this god-forsaken place! Leave me alone!" "Calm down!" said the Professor, "I just wanted to see how you were doing! You were my test subject, and I care about you! Unfortunately, I lost control of you, and Luigi had to re-control you. I was planning on studying you again, but I guess that didn't work out. Farewell, King Boo." "Wait!" cried King Boo, "What's that?" "Oh, this?" asked the Professor, holding up a bottle of greenish liquid, "Oh, it's just a substance I call "The Upgrader". It improves the genetic structure of beings!" "_It improves the genetic structure of beings_." Those words lingered in the minds of Bowser, King Boo, and Petey Piranha. Bowser was already imagining how downright puny Giga Bowser would look next to whatever monster – no, whatever _demon_ – that substance could turn him into. It was a nice thought. Suddenly, Petey devoured a Shy Guy guard and was desperately trying to free himself – and he was accomplishing it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hmm…" observed Professor E. Gadd, "That plant has attitude problems." Suddenly, Petey swung his head in such a way that every Shy Guy guard who had been jabbing him with an electrified spear ended up inside his mouth, and, shortly after, in his stomach. "Prepare the electrified crossbows!" boomed Sergeant Shy Guy. "Ready… aim… _**FIRE!!**_" In a flash of light, two enormous spears, similar to the ones used by the guards, were darting towards Petey. Now, he may have been a plant, but by no means was he stupid. He raised his leaf-arms and crossed them in front of his face in such a way that the chains binding him intersected and he waited for the massive spears to get near. When they did, they didn't hit Petey, as Sergeant Shy Guy had intended. Petey's move had put the chains exactly in the spot the spears were supposed to strike, and they destroyed the chains.

"At last!" roared Petey, "I'm _FREE_!!" "Yes, yes," said King Boo, "Now free me from this wretched Spirit-proof cell!" "Spirit-proof, you say?" asked Petey, "Then it was designed by our good friend, the Professor." "Yes, it was," replied King Boo, "But enough talk! Get me out of here already!" Petey took various steps back, and then hurtled towards the cell. He rammed it with his head, shattering the Spirit-proof glass and freeing King Boo. "Thanks," said King Boo. "Hey!" yelled Bowser, "What about me?!" Petey repeated the process used to free King Boo, and freed Bowser from his cell. They turned to face the professor, who was scared silly by the sudden escape of the three villains.

"Please, don't hurt me!" cried the professor. "Oh, we don't want to hurt you, Professor," said Bowser, "All we want is that Upgrader of yours…" "Whatever for?" replied the professor, "You're already free!" "Not quite," said King Boo, "We still have to get past our friend, Sergeant Shy Guy." "And we could do that much faster when upgraded!" said Petey. With that, he extracted a bottle from the professor's pocket, slammed him upwards, and punched him, sending him flying straight into Sergeant Shy Guy. "You have it!" cried Bowser, "Let's have a look at our ticket out of here..," Petey showed them the bottle. "_Open it, already!!_" urged King Boo.

Petey broke the bottle's neck, and instantly the three villains were blasted with a foul-smelling, stinging vapor. "AAARRGHH!" bellowed Bowser, clutching his face, "What the heck is that awful stuff?!" "Oh," said the professor, looking down at the writhing villains, "I do believe you got my Startl-stopper. I designed it to ward off potential attackers." This made the villains very angry, and they started to climb up the immense wall that kept them from freedom. "Release the Chain Chomps!" ordered Sergeant Shy Guy. Immediately, two Shy Guy guards opened a gate, and out thundered a small army of Chain Chomps, running straight towards the villains. "Go get the Upgrader," said Petey, "I'll take care of these guys."

With that, Bowser and King Boo continued up the wall, while Petey hovered above a Chain Chomp and landed behind it. He took it by the chain, and used him to slam the other Chain Chomps away. Then, he whirled it around and around, and let go. The Chain Chomp slammed into the wall and fell limply to the floor. It didn't get up again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Cha**__**pter 3**_

After this was done, Petey caught up with Bowser and King Boo in front of the professor and Sergeant Shy Guy. "Guards," boomed Sergeant Shy Guy, "Attack!" With that, the Shy Guy guards leaped down and began to attack the three villains, but the villains were faster. Bowser immediately withdrew into his shell and spun around, sending guards flying. King Boo became transparent and passed right through guards, stopping their hearts in the process. Petey flattened guards with his head, and then ate them. They continued going towards Sergeant Shy Guy and the professor.

"Oh, no." said Sergeant Shy Guy defiantly, "You're not getting out of here that easily! Blast the Bullet Bills! They'll finish you off!" Instantly, three of the few remaining Shy Guy guards fired one cannon each, and out shot a Bullet Bill from each cannon. The three Bullet Bills were headed straight for the three villains, but King Boo quickly took them out with his "Possess-and-Kill" attack. In no time, the three villains, angrier than ever, got past all the security and took a step closer to Sergeant Shy Guy and the professor. "You aren't out yet!" bellowed Sergeant Shy Guy. He charged at the three villains, ready to fight. Bowser was on him immediately, slamming into him, but Sergeant Shy Guy was incredibly strong, and without too much effort, he removed Bowser from on top of him and hurled him against the wall.

King Boo was next to try his luck against the jail keeper. King Boo tried to scare him, but the Shy Guy was unimpressed. Then, King Boo cackled maniacally, stuck his tongue out, and started to whirl around Sergeant Shy Guy. This got a rise out of him, but he quickly snapped out of the trance that the Boo was putting him into. He grabbed King Boo's tongue and started to whirl him around. Then he let go, and King Boo spun into the wall as well. Petey was next. He was approximately 5 times Sergeant Shy Guy's size, and probably stronger, so Sergeant Shy Guy decided he would really use all his strength – and that was _a lot_ to have to deal with, even for a creature of Petey's size and strength.

Petey sprang into action – he flew up high, and then plummeted back to the ground, head first, aiming straight for the spot in which Sergeant Shy Guy was. But the Shy Guy was so strong that he needed only to stay still, with his metal-gloved fist in the air, to knock Petey out cold on impact. He didn't celebrate for long, though; As soon as his back was turned, Bowser and King Boo got up and struck back. Bowser shot a stream of flames at Sergeant Shy Guy and then slammed his spiked shell into his back, seriously wounding him. Sergeant Shy Guy could barely even move by then, and was in great pain. King Boo was there to put him out of his misery.

He used his "Possess-and-Kill" attack on the massive Shy Guy and stopped his heart. Sergeant Shy Guy fell limply to the floor. The three villains turned to face Professor E. Gadd, who was on the floor. "I'll be taking that," said Bowser, and he ripped the Upgrader out of the professor's trembling hands. Petey had regained consciousness by then, and the Terrible Trio flew away from the prison. "I must warn Mario and Luigi," thought the professor, "Or this could have a tragic ending…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, Bowser," asked King Boo, "How did they get you in jail? You have entire _species_ as minions!" "Well, I used to." replied Bowser, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice, "These are very hard times for the Koopa Troop. When I was defeated by Mario, most of my minions were so frustrated by our constant failures that they quit. I lost Thwomps, Goombas, Monty Moles, Hotheads, etc. In short, I lost anything that wasn't a Koopa – I was reduced to Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Hammer Bros, Dry Bones, Magikoopas, and such things. Which isn't _entirely_ bad, but they don't stand a chance alone against Mario…"

"Well," asked Petey, "What do we do now?" "Now, Petey," growled Bowser, fuming at the memories of Mario defeating him, "We get revenge." "But let's not kill Mario and Luigi _just_ yet," said King Boo, with a sinister grin, "First, we torture him. Take away what he loves." "Do you mean…?" asked Bowser. "Yes." Said King Boo, "First, we attack their hearts!" With that, Petey flew off in the direction of Coconut Mall…

At that moment, Mario's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, "Oh, Professor, it's you! How nice to hear – what? Oh, no! Ok, thanks for telling us, professor. We're on our way." "What was _that_ all about?!" asked Luigi. "It was Professor E. Gadd. Remember Bowser was put in jail?" asked Mario. "Yeah, I remember," replied Luigi, "But what does that have to do with this?" "Well, he escaped from Shy Guy Prison," said Mario, "And he's stolen the professor's Upgrader. But he's not alone – he is with King Boo and Petey Piranha. They call themselves the "Terrible Trio"."

"Well, we have to stop them!" cried Yoshi, "Otherwise who knows what they're capable of doing… for revenge."

Suddenly, a deafening _**KA-BOOM**_ was heard. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi went outside and saw a pillar of smoke and fire emerging from Coconut Mall. Instantly they ran towards the burning mall, because Peach, Daisy and Birdo were there. When they got there, they saw an enormous hole in the ceiling, and the smoke and fire were getting out through there. "What happened?" asked Mario. "A huge plant, accompanied by a ghost and a turtle-like dragon broke through the roof." Said a nearby Pianta, "The plant grabbed two women, and the ghost grabbed a pink dinosaur with a bow on her head. The plant and the dragon breathed fire into the mall, left it like this, and left."

"We don't know anything about Peach and Daisy yet," said Luigi to Mario, who was very nervous now. "Were the two women, by any chance, dressed like… princesses?" asked Luigi. "Oh, I'm afraid they were." Replied the Pianta, "In fact, I do believe they were Princesses Peach and Daisy." "WHAT?!" cried the Mario Bros. Immediately, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi scrambled up the stairs to the building's rooftop, hoping to see the direction in which the Terrible Trio had gone. They managed to see a speck in the distance that was cackling maniacally, and they knew what they had to do – stop the villains. But before they could go, they had to talk to someone…

"Professor!" cried Mario, "The Terrible Trio has captured the Princesses!" Yoshi glared at him. "And Birdo!" added Mario. "Yes, I feared this would happen," replied the Professor, "But this is no time to think! Mario, do you still have F.L.U.U.D.? Luigi, do you still have Poltergust 3000?" "Yes," they replied in unison, "Why?" "Well, go fetch them, for you will need those robots to help you defeat the Trio. Yoshi, I'll give you this." The professor pulled out a long, backpack-like flamethrower device. "This robot," he said, "is called F.I.R.E. (Flamingly Intelligent Robotic Entity). It will spew a powerful stream of flames at your enemy and torch it. It may come in handy against the Piranha Plant." "Thanks, Professor," said Mario, already carrying F.L.U.U.D. "Oh, and another thing," said the professor, "They stole my Upgrader substance. If you can, please bring it back. With it, they're capable of turning their minions – or even themselves – into the most hideous monsters."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi thanked the professor again and set off on the journey to the Terrible Trio's lair. "It was really nice of the professor to give me F.I.R.E., wasn't it?" said Yoshi, "I'm going to _torch_ Petey Piranha for kidnapping Birdo." "Whoa, calm down, Yoshi," said Mario, "You're beginning to sound like Bowser, man." Upon hearing this, Yoshi shut up. He didn't like to be told he was like Bowser. "Hey, that big tower looks like the Trio's lair." said Luigi. Nobody disagreed, because the tower was black and spiky. That and it had a black wooden sign next to it that had the words, "Terrible Tower" painted in big red letters.

"Well, um…" began Mario, "Let's go in!" And they did. The building's lobby, if it could be called that way, was a sight to behold – it was a stone platform suspended over a huge pit of lava, sustained by a stone bridge that led to the doorway. On the other side of the platform, was a green pipe. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi crossed the stone bridge, wondering if the pipe was their connection with the Trio and the princesses. They were just about to touch it, when they heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, well," it said, "Look who's here!" It was Wario. "Hello, cousins!" said Waluigi. "Ah, my dear counterpart!" said Wayoshi in a mocking tone. "Oh, no," said Mario, "What are you doing here?" "It's simple, really," said Wario, "We work for Bowser!" "And…?" said Luigi. "We were sent to destroy you, you insufferable fool!" replied Waluigi. "Does that mean we have to…?" asked Yoshi, and his evil counterpart replied. "Battle? Of course!"

Thus the battle began. Wario began by eating garlic and running around, letting loose cruelly stinky and noisy farts that left Mario coughing and gagging. Waluigi circled Luigi and trapped him in a "fence" of purple thorny plants. Wayoshi and Yoshi used their Egg Roll and Dark Egg Roll against each other, but since Wayoshi used a Dark Egg Roll it was a short matter of time before Yoshi's egg cracked from the force of the Dark Egg Roll and he shot out, stunned. "This was _too_ easy!" exclaimed Wario, "Now the Trio can take out your sweethearts – with no interruptions!" That was all it took.

Mario instantly got over the foul stench in which he had been enveloped, walked calmly up to Wario, and delivered a bone-shattering blow to him in the jaw, sending him flying out of the Tower. Luigi walked right through the thorns surrounding him as if they were made of paper, ran up to Waluigi and power-kicked him in the face, sending him sailing out of the Tower as well. Yoshi snapped out of the small trance that he was in, ran towards Wayoshi, wrapped him in his tongue, ate him, and ejected him as an egg. Then Yoshi hurled the egg right through the wall of the Tower. "We should consider Anger Management, huh?" asked Luigi when they had calmed down. "No offense, Luigi," said Yoshi, "But just _shut up_, OK?" They approached the pipe once again, and this time went into it.

They warped into a weird place. It seemed to be a type of jungle. Well, there was a sign that read "Piranha Jungle", so that answered their question. "What do they mean by "Piranha"?" asked Yoshi. "Does _he_ answer your question?" asked Mario, wide-eyed, pointing at the enormous Piranha Plant that loomed over them, licking its white lips. "Oh, crud!" said Yoshi, "More enemies?" "Well, at least this one's normal. The professor said that with the aid of the Upgrader, the Trio could-" Mario was cut short by the plant's deafening roar. "I _hate_ Piranha Plants," complained Luigi, "They never play fair!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"**ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!**" went the Piranha Plant. "Well, we're going to have to fight it, whether we want to or not." said Mario. The three heroes beat the Piranha Plant unconscious and continued. Suddenly, the Plant rose, and lunged at the heroes. It caught Mario between its jaws and swallowed him whole. "WHOA!" cried Yoshi, "That thing ate Mario!" "Well, stop your whining and let's get him out!" snapped Luigi, running towards the growling Piranha Plant. It lunged at Luigi and Yoshi, but Luigi got it first. He beat the creature's head while Yoshi bit its stem in half. The Piranha Plant's top half fell limply to the floor, and Mario crawled out from inside it, covered in plant ooze.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I hate this." The heroes kept walking through the jungle, killing every Piranha Plant that so much as hissed at them. 2 hours (and many, many dead Piranha Plants) later, they arrived at… a temple. A big sanctuary of some sort, with many hieroglyphics of Piranha Plants carved into the walls. A specific one was notably large, and particularly shocking. It was a great symbol of a Piranha Plant, only with leaf-like wings, a vine-like tail with a huge thorn at the tip, plant-like clawed arms and legs, and an enormous thorn growing out of the back of its head, imitating a pterodactyl's crest. In short, it slightly resembled Ridley from Metroid. A caption below the symbol read "Piranhadactyl". "What can this mean?" asked Yoshi. "_**SCREEEEEEECH!!**_"

"Yoshi," said Mario, trembling at the sight of the Piranhadactyl descending towards them, "Must your questions _always_ be answered by a huge, monstrous Piranha Plant?!" "Wait a minute…" said Luigi, gaping at the enormous creature, "Could this be a work of the Upgrader?" Nobody answered him, because the immense Piranhadactyl swooped down on Mario and snatched him up. "WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO BE CAUGHT BY PIRANHA PLANTS ALL THE TIME?!" he screamed as the Piranhadactyl rose and descended with him in its claws. "WE'LL SAVE YOU, MARIO!" yelled Luigi. He grabbed a rock and hurled it at the Piranhadactyl. The rock struck the Piranhadactyl's head. It bounced off without having any effect.

"Was that the _best_ you could think of?!" snapped Yoshi. "Hey, give me a break! I'm trying to save my brother!" replied Luigi, grabbing another rock and heaving it at the Piranhadactyl. This time he had to have hit a weak spot on the Piranhadactyl's head because it immediately did a back flip in the air, hurled Mario up and away, and plummeted to the ground. The Piranhadactyl sprang into a strike position milliseconds after his rough "landing". Its dreaded tail slammed Luigi into the ground, and the powerful flapping of its wings sent Yoshi flying into a tree. The Piranhadactyl flew towards the stunned Luigi and Yoshi and, licking its white lips, proceeded to open its mouth and draw its head nearer and nearer until… a scream was heard. The Piranhadactyl looked up, and saw it only for a second. A wailing Mario was hurtling down, and the Piranhadactyl's head happened to be just below Mario when… _**WHAM!!**_

Upon hearing Mario's siren-like scream, Luigi and Yoshi sprang up and ran towards Mario, who was sitting, dazed, on the huge thorn that grew on the back of the Piranhadactyl's head. "You defeated Piranhadactyl!" said Luigi, "Congratulations!" "It was you who felled it, wasn't it?" asked Mario. "Well, yeah," replied Luigi, "With a rock. I didn't think it would work." "Neither did I…" muttered Yoshi, "But… how did you do it? Didn't you land somewhere far away when the Piranhadactyl did the backflip and let go of you?" "The narrator said I was thrown," replied Mario, "But he never said I landed. I guess that was just dumb luck!" "Yeah, I guess," said Yoshi. With the Piranhadactyl defeated, they went into the temple, without noticing another hieroglyphic. A hieroglyphic of a horrible beast that they would soon encounter…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hey! Wait a minute!" cried Luigi, "Can't you read?! The sign said, "Piranha Temple". That can't possibly be good!" "Luigi," said Mario, "We just defeated a monster of a Piranha Plant back there. Stop whining!" "Hey, look at that cool symbol!" exclaimed Yoshi, as he ran towards a wall portraying a hideous picture of a Piranha Plant that had 3 heads growing out of its body, with a frill of thorns around each one and serious under bites, so its huge, sharp lower fangs stuck up from its white-lipped mouths at all times. Attached to the creature's tail was a fourth head, identical to the other three, only smaller. It had 2 huge, leaf-like front legs with thorns growing from their edges. "Hydranha" was inscribed in the wall underneath it.

"Holy crud!" cried Mario, "That thing must be enormous! Maybe a little _too_ big to fit in this temple." "I hope you're right," said Luigi, shifting uncomfortably. The three heroes kept walking for some more time. "Where are we going again?" asked Yoshi. "To the top of the temple," replied Mario, "With any luck, there'll be a pipe, or at the very least some kind of clue to how to get to the Trio." They walked some more, until they got to what seemed to be the top of Piranha Temple. "Look at that," said Yoshi, "Hydranha again." Indeed, there was another inscription of the monster. "And Petey!" cried Mario, pointing to the wall at the end of the hallway. Sure enough, there was Petey Piranha, engraved into the wall, with a caption below it reading "Petey", and, to their utter delight, a pipe. They ran towards the pipe when suddenly the ground beneath them gave way, and fell – with the heroes – down into a blacker-than-black abyss.

The floor (which was actually a mobile platform) hit the ground of the temple's basement with an enormous _**SLAM!!**_, sending the heroes flying into the darkness of the basement. Before they could snap out of the trance the impact had put them in, the platform rose up almost at the same speed in which it had come slamming down, leaving Mario, Luigi and Yoshi trapped in the basement. "Great!" cried Mario, "Just GREAT! Now how do we get out of here? Whoa, watch out!" He had warned his companions because at that moment, a great Piranha Plant with a serious under bite and huge fangs sticking up from its white lips and a frill of thorns surrounding its head slithered up behind them, baring its fangs and hissing. Its monstrous appearance should have reminded the heroes of something, but they were too confused and angry to remember.

They wasted no time, and Mario and Luigi instantly were on it, beating up its head, while Yoshi hit and bit its body. Suddenly, Yoshi bit one time too many and a little too hard. The Piranha Plant swung upwards, roaring in pain. Its roar was chorused by three stronger roars coming from deeper in the dark basement. A huge stomping was heard, followed by a dragging noise. Then a creature showed itself fully – its three heads, each identical to the one the heroes had beaten up, only bigger, and the head that Mario, Luigi and Yoshi had attacked was attached to the beast's tail. Hydranha stood mightily before the terrified heroes, pawing the ground with its 2 huge, thorny leaf-legs. It had no hind legs, so that was an advantage for the heroes, but Hydranha's enormous size made up for the speed. Its 3 heads lunged at Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, and each hero ended up fighting a little battle with one of its heads, while the reared-up tail head roared and breathed small flames, as if cheering the fights on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 8**_

Hydranha was relentless when it came to trying to kill its foes. Each head tried to murder the hero it was concentrated on very viciously. Its heads bit and spewed torrents of flames. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi tried to stop it, but Hydranha was far too massive for them. It easily knocked the heroes off its necks and onto the floor, where it head-butted them with its 3 heads. Mario tossed a fireball at a head, and the whole creature roared in pain. That's when Mario noticed that every time Hydranha roared, all 4 heads roared in unison, and thus small rocks showered from the basement's ceiling. Mario told Luigi and Yoshi about his new discovery, and Luigi came up with the perfect plan. They'd make it bite and hurt itself so much, it'd roar extremely loud, and the ceiling would collapse on top of him. They climbed on its 3 necks, and started to punch the necks.

The tail head immediately lunged at Luigi, who was swinging on the neck of the left head. Luigi leaped off the neck he was swinging on, and the tail head chomped on the left head's neck. All 4 heads immediately bellowed in pain, and thousands of tiny rocks rained down from the ceiling. Luigi landed on the center head's neck, and Mario and Yoshi also jumped onto the center head, and hung just below the head on that neck. The head and part of the neck twisted themselves in a gruesome way in order to bite the heroes hanging from its neck. The left head and the right head wasted no time either and also lunged at the center head's neck, and the tail head also attacked it. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi hopped down from the center head's neck just as the 4 heads lunged at them, and their plan worked to perfection.

The 4 heads bit down on the center head's neck immediately after Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi had jumped off it. Instantly Hydranha's 4 heads let loose a thunderous roar, and from the ceiling fell a cascade of rocks, bigger this time. Then, enraged, Hydranha's 4 heads bellowed again, letting loose a small landslide of even bigger rocks. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi stuck to their plan and scurried under Hydranha's belly. Hydranha's 4 heads looked under their body to face the heroes. Upon finding them standing under its belly, Hydranha's heads sucked in air, and blew an explosion of fire at the heroes standing beneath its body. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, of course, darted out from under Hydranha as soon as the first flame was spewed, and the monster ended up burning its own 4 faces and searing its underbelly. The beast howled in pain, and several rocks, larger this time, fell from the ceiling.

Rabid, Hydranha let loose a monstrous roar that made even bigger rocks tumble to the ground from the ceiling and it stomped its way towards the heroes. Its 4 heads already licking their white lips as it made its way to the cornered Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Seeing them cowering before it, Hydranha emitted a triumphant roar that rattled everything. On the upper floor, however, the monster's roars also had an effect. There were statues of Piranha Plants everywhere, and the roars had shaken 2 (of Piranhadactyl and Hydranha) so much that they just barely could stand on their pillar. That last roar of triumph shook them so hard, they fell from their pillars and directly onto the falling platform, which fell down to the basement upon being hit. Unfortunately for Hydranha, however, it was standing just below the platform when this happened. The platform fell directly on top of Hydranha, crushing the beast under the platform's weight.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 9**_

The platform rested on top of an either unconscious or dead Hydranha. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi just looked, stunned, at their luck. They ran towards the platform (It was the only way out of the basement) and climbed onto it. The platform then rose up at almost the same speed in which it had fallen with the heroes aboard. It hit the top with such force that they flew off the platform. The heroes, however, fell from their mid-air position back onto the platform, which consequently fell back down. "HANG ON!" screamed Mario. And they did. Luigi and Yoshi obeyed Mario immediately and grabbed on to the edges of the platform as if their lives depended on it (In a way, it did). The platform slammed down once again on the crumpled body of Hydranha with a sickening _**crack!**_. When the platform arose yet again, the heroes were prepared. Before the platform connected with the floor (which was also the ceiling), the heroes jumped off of it and onto the floor (which would be the basement's roof).

Finally on the floor and ready to continue, they saw the pipe again and they ran so fast towards it that they would have put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame. Yoshi, however, lagged behind. He spotted a statue of Petey Piranha on a pillar, and he threw an egg at it. It wobbled a little, then it fell – directly on the platform as well. Of course, it raced down to plow into Hydranha for a third time. Then, he went to catch up to Mario and Luigi. Suddenly, in front of the green pipe emerged a black pipe. Out of it leaped Petey Piranha himself. "Well, well, well!" he taunted, "Look who made it to me!" "Step aside, Piranha," snarled Yoshi, "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"_HURT _me?!" sputtered Petey, and then he laughed horribly. "I think not! Prepare to DIE!!" he bellowed. With that, the monstrous Piranha Plant flew upwards and slammed back down, almost landing on top of Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. However, Mario and Luigi fought back with a barrage of fireballs that damaged Petey, and Yoshi joined them by attacking Petey with eggs. Petey, however, reacted by roaring so hard that Mario and Luigi flew into the wall behind them. Yoshi, however, had managed to stick his tongue to Petey's body and stay put in spite of the roar. Petey then recurred to barfing out Goop onto Yoshi. Then, he snatched Yoshi up in his jaws and spat him up into the sky.

Mario and Luigi, who had recovered from the shock of the roar, started to blast fire and wind, enveloping the Piranha Plant in a tornado of fire. Petey roared yet again, and sent the plumbers hurtling back into the wall. Yoshi, however, took advantage of the high altitude he was in, and performed a Yoshi Bomb, blasting back down – and falling straight on Petey's head. Petey was knocked down by the impact, and he reluctantly and angrily admitted a temporary defeat. "Fine," he growled, "You win this time, but you haven't seen the last of me yet!" With that, Petey hopped into the black pipe, and the pipe burrowed back into the ground. "Well," said Mario, "I guess we've got to go into the green pipe." Luigi and Yoshi nodded and followed Mario into the pipe. The place where they reappeared was a dark, eerie place, with a sign that read "Boo Graveyard"…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 10**_

Boo Graveyard was a sinister place. Boos floating around, laughing and sticking their long tongues out as Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi walked uneasily through the rows of gravestones. One Boo suddenly appeared in front of Luigi with a mocking laugh. Luigi jumped onto Yoshi's back, and, since Yoshi could only carry babies, he collapsed onto the ground. "Whoa," said Yoshi as he was getting up, "What the heck did you eat for breakfast?! Cement?!" "Sorry," replied Luigi, trembling a bit, "Boos give me the willies."

"You battled them fearlessly – well, _almost_ fearlessly – when King Boo trapped me in a portrait, remember?" asked Mario. "Yeah, well," began Luigi, "That was because you weren't around to be the brave one. Now you're here, so I can be as scared as I want!" "Will you 2 hurry up?" asked Yoshi, "The princesses and Birdo won't rescue themselves, you know." So the heroes walked on through the graveyard, ignoring the Boos that mocked their fear and tried to startle them constantly. Well, they pretty much ignored them, but for the fact that Yoshi kept ground-pounding them, and the Mario bros. kept blasting them with fireballs.

A Big Boo suddenly rose up from a grave, laughing creepily. It lunged at Yoshi and wrapped him up in its tongue. "Hey! Hey, put me down!" screamed Yoshi, as he slapped the Big Boo with his tongue. The Big Boo tightened its grip on Yoshi's body. Yoshi could hardly breathe now, and he couldn't move at all. Mario and Luigi scorched its face with fireballs, and the Big Boo released Yoshi, who fell to the ground coughing and panting. He immediately jumped up and ground-pounded the Big Boo so many times, he sent it back down to the grave he had come out of. The Big Boo didn't reappear after that.

The plumbers and the dinosaur kept walking, but they couldn't help feeling that they were being stalked. It began to get dark, and Luigi was very uneasy. They saw a shadow dart from behind a gravestone to behind another. "What was that?" asked Mario. "I don't know," replied Yoshi, "But I have a feeling that whatever it is isn't friendly." Mario and Yoshi suddenly realized that Luigi wasn't with them. "Oh, no!" cried Yoshi, "He got abducted by a Boo!" "No, he didn't." said Mario, "Look behind you." Yoshi did, and spotted a trembling Luigi crouched behind a gravestone, his cap pulled down over his eyes.

"Luigi, get over here." Said Yoshi, "We can't continue on our own." Luigi reluctantly got up from his hiding place and joined his friends. They saw the shadow again, only this time it was closer. Of course, Luigi was almost wetting himself by then. Suddenly, from behind the headstone in front of them, the one whose faded text read something like "B… fer… tu", rose a large, grey Boo with 2 long, sharp fangs and a black cape. "Hello," he said, speaking with a thick Romanian accent, "My name is Boosferatu. The Dark Lords said you would be coming. They sent me to destroy you – and I intend to do so!" The heroes just stared at him, uneasy and scared. "Who are the Dark Lords?" asked Luigi.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 1**__**1**_

"The Dark Lords," said the vampire-like Boo, "are Bowser, the Koopa King, King Boo, the Boo Monarch, and Petey Piranha, the Piranha Plant Sovereign." "Oh, he means the Terrible Trio." said Mario. "Ha!" cried Luigi, "See, Smarty Pants? He said "_sovereign_". I _told_ you Petey had some kind of authority among Piranha Plants! Now pay up!" Yoshi frowned and reluctantly handed Luigi 30 coins. Mario and Boosferatu glanced at each other, clueless of what was going on between the dinosaur and the green-clad plumber. "What are you 2 talking about?" asked Mario. "Oh, Yoshi here just wouldn't believe me when I told him Petey was some kind of king among Piranha Plants, so we made a bet." said Luigi.

"And thanks to our blood-sucking foe here, I _lost_!" said Yoshi. "Ok…" said Boosferatu, not knowing whether to inch away or to draw nearer, "Very well. It seems to be time for me to drain you of your blood. Prepare to fight a _true _vampire Boo!" With that (and an evil laugh), Boosferatu flew upwards and plummeted back down, going right into the ground. Yes, that's right; _into_ the ground. As in burrowing – only instead of digging, he went right through the grave-infested soil. The earth in front of one grave began to crumble and sink, and the coffin lid flew open. Out shot Boosferatu, cackling eerily and baring his fangs, and flew towards the heroes.

He slammed Mario and Yoshi away with his tongue, and sped towards Luigi. Luigi tried to run, but the Boo was upon him immediately and seized him. Having caught Luigi, Boosferatu opened his mouth, made his fangs grow longer, and proceeded to bite his neck. However, when his fangs so much as touched Luigi's neck, Boosferatu stopped dead. His fangs shrunk down to their original size, he closed his mouth, and then tossed Luigi away, grimacing in disgust. "Aaaargh!" he screeched, "Garlic!" This statement confused Mario and Yoshi. "What does he mean by "garlic"?" asked Mario.

Luigi hesitated a moment, and slowly pulled a couple handfuls of garlic out of his pockets. "Where the heck did you get that?!" asked Yoshi. "Remember when we fought Wario, Waluigi, and Wayoshi in the Terrible Tower, before going into Piranha Jungle?" asked Luigi, "Well, when we defeated them, Wario left this garlic behind. I took it before we went into the pipe to Piranha Jungle. I can't say exactly how, but I thought it'd come in handy." "And it did!" exclaimed Mario. "Quick! Give some garlic to Yoshi and me!" Luigi tossed garlic to his companions, and they quickly began bombarding Boosferatu with it, and it burst into flames on contact with the specter's body – along with the affected part of his body.

"WHAT?!" screamed Boosferatu, "NO! YOU FOUND MY WEAKNESS! NOOOO!" Despite the fact that the vampire was dissolving into flames every time he was hit by the garlic, the rage that his enemies made him remain in a fairly large size. Suddenly, he wrapped his cape around himself and vanished. By then, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi only had 1 piece of garlic each. Boosferatu suddenly exploded out of the ground from a grave and raced towards the heroes. While he sped towards them, Mario and Luigi stuffed the 3 remaining pieces of garlic into Yoshi's mouth. Then they squeezed the dinosaur so hard, the pieces of garlic shot out of his mouth and into Boosferatu's.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 1**__**2**_

"AAAAIEEEEE!" screeched Boosferatu when the garlic was blasted into his mouth. He tried to cough it out and barf it out, but it was no use – he had already swallowed that garlic so deadly to him. Smoke began to rise from his mouth and eyes as the garlic burned his insides. He kept screaming in pain. "AAAARRGHHH!! NOOO! IT HURTSSS!!" All this while disintegrating, and "I SWEAR, YOU'LL PAY FOR THISSSSS!" was his last hissed-out, Romanian-accented sentence before he vanished. "Whoa," said Mario, "I thought only people like Van Helsing actually faced vampires, and here we just defeated one…"

"Well, who expected there to be vampire Boos in the Mushroom Kingdom?!" asked Luigi. They kept on walking, spooked by the great Boo they had just defeated. In little time they got to the end of the graveyard, but what was next wasn't at all cheerful. Before them was a great abandoned church, with a sign next to it that read "Boo Church". "I'm not sure if we did," said Luigi, "but I _hope_ we learned our lesson in Piranha Temple." "Which was…?" said Mario. "Not to go into the first building in sight!" cried Luigi. "Are you going to argue all the way to the Terrible Trio's lair?" snapped Yoshi, "Quiet down, already!" Yoshi dragged his struggling plumber friends into the church – which was, like the graveyard, crawling with Boos.

However, the Boos in the church didn't attack, but merely lurked in the darkness, staring intensely at the heroes and hissing strange words. "I don't like this place," muttered Luigi, "can we leave now?" Neither Mario nor Yoshi answered him. They kept walking until they saw a door. A cracked, black door that opened and closed with the wind. They went through it and saw a smaller portion of graveyard, with a mausoleum at the end. "Whoa," said Yoshi, "Do you guys think that the Terrible Trio's lair is beyond the mausoleum?" Mario and Luigi were too absorbed in staring at the mausoleum before them to answer. Engraved on the door was an inscription that read, "Beware the stare of the Boosilisk that thrives in this eerie tomb" in an ancient language. "Well, um…" said Mario, uneasily, "Let's go in!"

They entered the mausoleum, and went down the stone stairs that led into the heart of the crypt. There were coffins in big shelves all over the wall, and there was a metallic bridge that led to the center of the tomb. The bridge went over a sort of lagoon, and in the center there was a small island, on which a big black coffin rested. Mario and his friends walked across the bridge and onto the small island. They approached the black coffin slowly, cautiously. They hesitated a moment, and finally Mario dared to touch it and brush the dust off the coffin's surface. "What are you waiting for?" asked Luigi, "Open it already! I hate it when you stall in situations like these…"

Mario reluctantly unlocked the coffin lid – and it burst open. Something white and elongated shot out of the casket and plunged into the water around the small isle while emitting a macabre hiss. "Whoa!" cried Yoshi, "What the heck was that?!" The water around the coffin isle began to bubble, and a great white serpent-like figure exploded out of the water, roaring and hissing. It turned to the heroes, a malevolent expression on its face. Yoshi's eyes met the creature's ghastly stare, and he was immediately petrified. Mario and Luigi, upon seeing the effect it caused on Yoshi, turned away and ran.


End file.
